


Buttons

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Flirting, Law Enforcement, M/M, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: Drabble. Detective Dean Winchester has a new case. First, he needs to get some information from the M.E.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101
Collections: Writers of Destiel Weekly Words





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel server's Weekly Words event. The prompt was 'buttons'.

From outside the viewing window, she might have been sleeping. But as Detective Dean Winchester swung open the door to the autopsy room, the putrid stench of death told him that the Jane Doe spread across Dr. Novak's autopsy table was all too deceased.

"Jesus!" Lafitte recoiled, almost turning towards the basin that had long since been designated the 'puke sink'. Dean privately thought it was a testament to his consideration as a partner that he didn't tease the hell out of Benny for his weak stomach.

"Mornin', Doc," he greeted cheerfully. "We on time for the slice and dice?"

Dr. Novak -- Castiel -- smiled at him, doing up the buttons on his lab coat and snapping on a fresh pair of latex gloves. "Hello, Dean. Yes, I'm just about to begin. Her x-rays are clear, no surprises there. We've just taken blood samples for the tox screen."

Dean's attention drifted, staring at Castiel's mouth, dipping to the buttons of his pristine lab coat. God, but Cas was smoking hot, especially when he glared just like that... huh?

"Pay attention, Detective, or you can wait outside. I have three other autopsies to perform today, and I only squeezed your case in first as a favour..."

"That's cause I'm your favourite." Dean shot him a charming yet sheepish smile as his brain caught up to his mouth.

Dr. Novak paused. "Indeed," he said softly. "Now, first I'd like to take a closer look at her neck. Note the presence of perimortem bruising..."

He carried on as Dean gaped, only closing his mouth when Benny jabbed a sharp elbow into his ribs. Favourite, huh? He could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Leave a comment below, or even a kudos.


End file.
